Because you lived
by joyful-x
Summary: A one shot based on Kenshin's thoughts regarding the ladies that moved in and out of his life. Based on the song of the same name by Jesse McCartney


Another One-shot. This time, I took it from Jesse McCartney, Because you lived. I wanted to do this because I wanted to highlight the ladies in Kenshin's life that made him who he was today- A legendary hero in the animation world.

Sometimes, we always remember the fighters. Saitou, Yahiko, Sano, Hiko, Aoshi, but we usually don't remember the other prominent people in his life. This is a dedication to all of them.

* * *

I can't die! There's no reason for me to die here! There's still someone waiting for me to come back! Nothing...nothing is stronger than the will to live!  
-Kenshin to Shishio

* * *

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call**

Thanks Oka-san, for bring me into the world. Although I never really remembered you, but thank you for everything that you and Oto-san gave me before your death.

Thank you for protecting me, the three sisters I met when sold to the slave traders. Thank you for protecting me with your life. If it wasn't for you, I won't be alive to meet Hiko-sensei who thought me so much to help the people I love and care. I will remember you always.

**I've been looking for the answer, Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know**

When I met her, my scar made by the one I killed started to bleed and refuse to stop. I looked at her and had the intention to kill her.

She told me that I literally made it rain blood. And then she collapsed in front of me. I had no idea why I took her back to the inn. I didn't even know why I didn't even eliminate her. After all, she saw me kill a man, a guilty man who could pose a threat to Japan's future. Yet, I took her in and protected her. Until the day it was suggested that I took her as my wife to prevent me from being discovered by those who wanted to kill me.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

How did I lose my heart to her? How did I fall in love with her quiet nature who stirred feelings I once thought I didn't have anymore. Why do I long to do anything within my power to make her happy. Empty promises to take care of her and protect of her are now being realized. As long as she requested something, I give.

_Let's live together. I don't know how long it will last, but... It doesn't have to be for show. Together... Till death do us part_. That was what I told her. Oh, I wanted it so badly.

How did I fall in love with the very woman who wanted to kill me?

I killed her fiancé, the one who gave me the first scar. Her group she swore allegiance to wants my blood. She infiltrated into my life with intention to kill me. With my guard down around her, why didn't she? Did she love me?

She stood between me and my enemy, her friend, to protect me. Instead, I was the one who thrust the lethal blow on her, piercing my sword through her to kill the one who wanted my head. I was the one that killed Tomoe-dono. She completed the scar, creating a cross that would prevent me from fleeing from my cold, dark past. I couldn't. Not with the sweet smelling white plum perfume deep in my memory, in my heart.

I fell in love with Yukishiro Tomoe and I killed her. 

**It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time**

Suzume and Ayame. The two little girls that stole my heart. It made me recall the days I played with the little children I made friends with ten long years ago. With Tomoe-dono by my side, we played the way I played with you. Thank you for bringing me small little joys in my dark life. 

I was glad I knew you, Tae. After all, we wouldn't be able to afford the mouth watering food you cook if it wasn't for your kind heart and soft spot for Sanosuke.**  
**

**I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

Tsubame, thank you for getting me up when I was down. Thank you for giving me strength to face my future when you came to Rakuninmura, begging for my help to save Yahiko. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to help Yahiko. If it wasn't for you, Yahiko won't have pushed himself hard to be the swordman he is today. If it wasn't for you, I think both me and Yahiko won't be able to save Kaoru-dono.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Megumi. You were crucial in my journey, when I tried to save Japan from Shishio and when we battled with Enshi and group. You were always there as reliable as ever, treating the wounds we received time and time again in battle. You were resourceful and helped me survived when I could have died.

You said it was because of me that you lived. But Megumi-san, you lived for your own. You lived and protected Japan in your own little ways, by making sure I am alright. Thank you Megumi-san.

Misao-dono, you helped me during the first trip back to Edo after ten years. You gave me a roof under my head before I found Hiko once more. You helped me tracked him down and managed to get my sword done again. You also protected Kaoru-dono for me.

You are one special friend, Misao-dono.

**Because you live, I live**

But I would reserve my love and the rest of my thanks to the one that changed my life.

**Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always**

_Do you remember? When we came back from Kyoto, and I said, "I'm home"? That was the first time I'd said those words ever since I began a vagabond._ You were my home Kaoru-dono. You were the one that gave me reason to live life to the fullest after 10 years of wondering. It was so hard to imagine how lonely I was until I met you.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Kaoru, how scared were you when you first saw me, as a rurouni, when you were searching for Battousai who was ruining your family's reputation? You didn't expect to discover that I was a Hitokiri. You didn't realize that I was the famous Battousai that everyone wanted to kill.

But when you did, you just accepted me not as a killer but me, Kenshin. You wanted me home time and time again, when I had to leave because Japan's future was endangered. You never told me you love me. But I knew Kaoru-dono. I knew that you did, which was why I came back every time. There were times when I was about to give up. But when your face flashed across my mind, I couldn't let it go and longed to see you with the smile that lit your face so beautifully.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live**

I lived, because of you. Kaoru-dono.

You are my future. Aishiteru.

* * *

The words bold are the lyrics. The ones that are italic are quotes i taken from a fansite- Let it burn Kenshin fansite. I can't give the url. But hope it is quite a prominant fansite dedicated to the animation. 

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Joyful-x


End file.
